Fensterputzen
by Kiddo
Summary: Ein Crewmitglied muss zur Strafe Fensterputzen


**Fensterputzen**

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. „Fensterputzen" spielt in der ersten Staffel.

Ich weiß, ich hab schon sehr lange nichts mehr neues produziert, aber in der letzten Zeit bin ich einfach nicht mehr so in Schreiblaune und glaube auch nicht das sich das so schnell ändert. Ich habe zwar Ideen aber irgendwie fehlt mir die genaue Ausführung und der Antrieb sie niederzuschreiben. Durch ein Email Konversation mit Peppypower hab ich mal wieder in 2 meiner Stories rein gelesen und Lust bekommen etwas Kurzes zu schreiben.

* * *

Leicht grießkrämmig stocherte Lucas in seinen Essen herum. Seine eh schon schlechte Laune konnte dieses Essen bestimmt nicht aufhellen. Die Schlupfnudeln waren eindeutig zu lange in der Pfanne gewesen und die dazugehörige Soße schmeckte bloß nach Wasser. Wenigstens war Iva nicht da um ihm gleich noch mal Nachschlag auf den Teller zu machen, andererseits würde das Essen aber wenigstens schmecken wenn sie da wäre. Man konnte es drehen wie man wollte, Iva fühlte einen ab bis einem schlecht wird, und wenn sie nicht da war, war das Essen unverdaulich. Vom Regen in die Traufe…

Tim O'Neill und Benjamin Krieg setzten sich auf 2 freie Stühle am Tisch des Teenagers. „Hi."

Das Computergenie nickte bloß mit dem Kopf und stocherte weiterhin auf seinem Teller herum.

Der Versorgunsoffizier sah sich kurz prüfend um, als er sich sicher war das sie niemand beobachtete zog er eine längliche dicke Tube aus der Tasche. Gekonnt und mit sicherem Handgriff verteilte er den Ketschup über die gesamten Nudeln.

O'Neill machte große Augen. „Ähm Ben, es war auch Soße da."

Krieg tippte sich kurz an die Stirn. „So sehr ich mit Iva auch auf Kriegsfuß stehe, aber eins kann die Frau wie keine andere. Und das ist kochen. Wenn sie nicht da ist kannst du unsere Küche in der Pfeife rauchen. Aber mit Ketchup geht's ganz gut." Selbstzufrieden steckte er die erste Schlupfnudel in den Mund. „Meine Zeit bei den Pfadfindern zahlt sich eben aus, ich bin auf alles vorbereitet."

Commander Ford der gerade an ihrem Tisch vorbei ging pruste verächtlich Luft aus. „Da haben sie in den ersten 5 Minuten aber viel gelernt."

Ben legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wieso in den ersten 5 Minuten?"

„Na danach sind sie sicherlich ausgeschlossen wurden. Und recht hatten die." Jonathan rückte einen Stuhl zur Seite und ging dann weiter.

„Damit sie es wissen, ich hab es sogar bis zum Gruppenführergeschafft. Noch heute bin ich eine Legende!"

Aber Ford war schon weiter gegangen und ignorierte Kriegs Kommentar. Das mit der Legende wollte er eh lieber nicht genauer wissen. Wahrscheinlich bekamen alle Kinder gleich am Anfang Geschichten über Ben erzählt und wie man sich auf keinen Fall verhalten dürfte. Als ob jemals jemand auf solch schwachsinnige Ideen wie ihr Moraloffizier kommen könnte…

Besagter Offizier sah nun zu seinen zwei Tischnachbarn und hielt die Tube hoch. „Mag noch jemand Ketschup haben." Er hatte einen guten Diehl gemacht und eine ganze Kiste davon bekommen, da konnte er ruhig mal etwas spendabel sein. Jedenfalls solange es nur 2 weitere Personen betraf.

Lucas schob den Teller nun endgültig so weit wie möglich von sich weg und rümpfte die Nase. „Nicht einmal aller Ketschup der Welt könnte diesen Fraß schmackhaft machen."

Tim zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Hui, welche Laus ist dir den über die Leber gelaufen."

Der Teenager schwieg vor sich hin während Ben ihn prüfend musterte. Schließlich musste er sich ein lachen verkneifen, Lucas Gesichtsausdruck kannte er nur zu gut. „Sag schon, was hast du angestellt?"

Das Computergenie warf Ben einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Gar nichts." Aber seine Stimme klang nicht ganz glaubwürdig.

„Ach komm schon, spuck es aus. Mir kannst du es doch sagen."

1"Ich will nicht darüber reden." Der Blondschopf verschränkte die Arme.

„Ja, ja, mach 'nen Korken drauf und lass nichts mehr raus. Dann kann es nicht mehr an dir Nagen. Ist ein gutes Rezept." Krieg warf ihm noch mal einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Komm sag schon, ich verspreche auch nicht zu lachen."

„Nerv nicht!"

Krieg hob die Hände abwährend nach oben. „Ist ja schon gut. Du brauchst mir ja nicht gleich den Kopf abzureisen." Er würde schon noch herausfinden was Sache ist…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Drei Stunden später ging Ben an einem der Sichtfester zum Meer vorbei und stockte abrupt. Darwin und Lucas, beide mit Sauerstoffgerät versehen schwammen fröhlich davor herum, aber das war nicht dies was ihn Stocken ließ. Nein, die zwei waren am Fensterputzen. Verstand einer noch die Welt… Klar, er wusste das der Teen dem Captain schon dauern in den Ohren gelegen hatte weil er mit Darwin mal wieder draußen schwimmen wollte, er hatte sogar angeboten die Fenster zu putzen… Aber warum war der Blondschopf vorhin dann so schlecht gelaunt gewesen?

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Der Versorgungsoffizier klopfte an die Kabine des Captains.

„Herein."

Ben betrat den Raum und sah das Bridger mit ausfüllen von Papierkram beschäftigt war. „Ich hoffe ich störe nicht Sir."

Der Captain machte eine Einladende Handbewegung. „Keinesfalls, ich bin über jede Ablenkung die mich hiervon abhält dankbar."

Ben musste lächeln, das kannte er nur zu gut. „Wissen sie, ich bin eher persönlich hier als Dienstlich."

„Setzten sie sich." Der ältere Mann legte den Stift aus der Hand. „Um was geht es?"

„Lucas." Krieg fiel es mal wieder auf wie locker Bridger eigentlich doch meistens war, er war nicht nur Vorgesetzter sondern auch Mensch geblieben. „Wissen sie ich hab gerade gesehen wie er und Darwin draußen mit Fensterputzen beschäftigt waren…"

Nathan lächelte entspannt auf. „Ach, darum geht es."

Benjamin nickte. „Ja. Wissen sie, ich dachte vorhin ernsthaft das er was angestellt hätte und nun sehe ich wie er draußen rum schwimmt. Ich weiß dass er ihnen deshalb schon tagelang in den Ohren gelegen hat." Er atmete einmal etwas tiefer aus. „Normalerweise würde ich sie deshalb nicht behelligen und direkt mit ihm sprechen, aber er hat sich beim Mittagessen so merkwürdig verhalten, als ob er sich ungerecht behandelt gefühlt hätte. Als ob ihn jemand auf die Füße getreten hätte."

„Verstehe." Hier kam eindeutig wieder hoch das der Versorgungsoffizier den Teenager als kleinen Bruder sah den er beschützen musste. „Mit ihrer Vermutung haben sie nicht ganz Unrecht." Bridger würde nicht mit jedem so offen reden. Ben war vielleicht ein Kindskopf aber auf ihn war doch verlass. „Sie wissen sicherlich, dass wir diese Woche Dr. Nigel Wanders an Bord haben."

Krieg nickte bestätigend. Er hatte dem guten Doktor beim ausladen helfen dürfen und sich von ihm beschimpfen lassen weil Bens art dem Doktor nicht im Geringsten gefiel. Auch sonst war er schon mit ihm zusammengerasselt. Nur gut das der Typ bald wieder weg war.

„Wanders hat schon oft eng mit Lucas Vater zusammengearbeitet und ist auch so mit ihm befreundet. Jedenfalls ist er wohl irgendwie mit Lucas aneinander geraten und meinte, dass ein Kind auf einem U-Boot nichts zu suchen hätte. Er würde Dr. Wolenczak berichten was hier für eine Disziplinlosigkeit herrschen würde und Lucas in einen Erziehungsheim wohl besser aufgehoben sei. Tja und mit mir würde er auch über Lucas schlimmes Verhalten reden wollen."

Die Augen des Moralsoffieziers wurden groß. „Dieser eingebildete Fatzke, was glaubt der eigentlich wer er ist." Kein wunder das Lucas beim essen nicht gerade gesprächig war. „Der soll mir ja nicht noch mal vor die Füße laufen…."

„Kein Grund zur Aufregung, es ist bereits alles geklärt." Allerdings konnte er Kriegs entsetzten gut verstehen. „Nachdem was mir Wanders berichtet hat hab ich nach dem Mittagessen allein mit Lucas gesprochen. Im Grunde genommen hat er nichts gemacht, abgesehen davon das er mal wieder sein Vorlautes selbst war und das Wanders wohl gegen den Strich ging." Er lächelte. „Ich hab dann den Doktor zu unserem Gespräch dazu gebeten damit er sich davon überzeigen kann was für eine hervorragende Disziplin auf der seaQuest herrscht und in welchen Masse bestraft wird."

„Und?" Der dunkelhaarige Ltd. War auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne gerutscht.

„Ich habe Lucas das Angebot gemacht sich seine Bestrafung selbst auszusuchen. Entweder sämtliche Toiletten zu putzten oder die Fenster von außen zu putzten."

Ben lachte schallend los. „Mit anderen Worten sie haben Lucas einen Wunsch erfüllt."

Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie es so sehen wollen. Ich sehe es eher als Strafe." Aber das lächeln um seine Lippen zeigte ganz klar was er eigentlich dachte.

Krieg wurde nun nachdenklicher. „Aber sagen sie sie mal Captain, warum haben sie nicht Dr. Wanders ganz klar auf den Kopf zugesagt das Lucas keine Strafe verdient hat?"

„Weil Leute wie er die Wahrheit einfach nicht sehen wollen. Junge Menschen die selbstständig denken und für das einstehen woran sie glauben sind ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Er hätte meine Meinung wohl nicht akzeptiert und im schlimmsten Fall hätte es Lucas noch Probleme mit seinem Vater bereitet. Also hab ich die Sprache gesprochen die er begreifen kann."

Ben nickte verstehend, Robby hatte mehr als einmal gesagt das Bridger ein guter Vater war…Schade das Lucas nicht auch so einen hatte…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Am Abend betrat Krieg Lucas Kabine. „Hi." Er ließ sich auf das Bett des Teens fallen.

Der Blondschopf drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl um, er wusste wenn Ben sich vorgenommen hatte ihn zu behelligen konnte er das Computerspiel eh erst mal vergessen. „Was verschafft mir die ehre?"

Benjamin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist langweilig."

Lucas zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Du bist der Moraloffizier, nicht ich. Also denk dir was aus."

„Okay."

Ein paar Minuten lang war nur das Tippen der Computertastatur zu hören.

Schließlich setzte sich Ben auf. „Ich hab's."

„Wie illegal ist es und wie viel ärger wird es uns einbringen?" Jede andere Frage wäre sinnlos.

„Was du immer gleich von mir denkst." Meinte der Ltd. entrüstet.

Der Teen zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Ben!"

„Okay." Krieg verzog das Gesicht. „Höchstens so viel." Er hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger ein Stückchen auseinander.

„Mit anderen Worten ich kann mich schon mal darauf einstellen 1 Woche lang irgendwelche Strafarbeiten zu erledigen."

Der Versorgungsoffizier kräuselte die Nase. „Nicht ganz. Stell sich lieber mal auf 2 ein."

Lucas musste grinsen. „Okay, dann schieß mal los…" Alleine ärger zu bekommen war nicht so sein Ding. Aber mit Ben zusammen war es ein Erlebnis das er nicht missen wollte. Denn das hieß zu beobachten wie Krieg versuchte sich aus dem ganzen herauszuwinden und sich im Endeffekt so nur noch viel tiefer hineinritt.

Verschwörerisch lehnte er sich nach vorne „Also…"

ENDE

Geschrieben 29.6.2007


End file.
